herofandomcom-20200223-history
Augus
Augus (オーガス, Ōgasu) is one of the major characters of Asura's Wrath. He was one of the Seven Deities and also Asura's former friend and mentor. His Mantra Affinity is Greed. History Augus was originally a rogue demigod warrior who lived in the mountainous areas defeating large Gohma and various warriors in his pursuit to find a worthy fighter. After easily defeating a large Gohma, Augus proclaimed his unsatisfaction and desire for a stronger opponent, but was suddenly approached by Deus, a newly-appointed Guardian General at the time. Augus assumed Deus of coming to avenge an Eight Guardian General he had murdered in a fight in the past, but Deus described it as not his intention and instead asked Augus to join him and become one of the Eight Guardian Generals. Not interested due to his belief he was too strong to be a General, Augus derided Deus, saying he didn't want to be in the same ranks as weaklings, which caused Deus to attempt to use force to make Augus join him. After an arduous fight, with each marveling at each other's skill, Augus let the match settle as a draw and promised to join as long as the fights were as interesting as the one with Deus. Deus promised battles aplently and described his dedication to the purification of the Gohma, something according to Augus no one in the history of Shinkoku has attempted. Excited, Augus eagerly join Deus' ranks as a General. At a later point, Augus was once the mentor of Asura and Yasha as well as a good friend. They spent much time together fighting and training and formed a close bond. However, Asura never understood his master's lust for fighting his entire life. 12,500 Years Later After Wyzen's and Kalrow's deaths, Augus stepped forward to face his former student, Asura. After a brief recovery at a hot spring, where the two had a brief remembering of the times they used to fight alongside one another, they took their battle to the surface of the moon itself. While on the moon, Augus began to recollect the time that Asura was still his pupil and during that time he had known Asura would be the opponent he had been waiting for. With that statement, Asura lunged at Augus with a swift punch to the jaw, starting their final battle. Augus was a truly formidable foe for Asura, but Asura managed to prove himself just as powerful. After being pushed back enough, Augus drew his sword, Wailing Dark, and continued the fight, recognizing Asura as a worthy opponent. Despite Augus having the advantage of a weapon, Asura was able to fight back using his raging strength. As Yasha and Deus watched the fight, Yasha is surprised that Augus drew his blade and commented that Augus had used his nodachi against only one other opponent in the past: Deus. After a long gruelling fight, Augus finally managed put Asura on the defense to keep from being impaled by Augus' sword and pushed him towards Gaia. The power from the attack and the force from the fall was so strong that it pierced Asura and the planet itself, breaking all but one of Asura's arms in the process. Augus, seeing his victory, continued to plummet toward Gaia pushing his sword farther through, but Asura used his raging strength to break Augus's sword. Asura managed to grab the broken sword with his teeth and sliced through Augus' abdomen. Augus collasped to the ground, saying that the battle against Asura was among the greatest he ever had. He then tells Asura that he no longer requires his training and he must walk his own path from now on. Augus then dies, satisfied that his student had surpassed him and given him such a fufilling battle. Augus later reincarnated into a modern world where he became a wandering japanese person and since then became a calmer person. Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deities Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Demigods Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes